Enemy of My Enemy
(Pocket VOY) | miniseries = Spirit Walk | minino = 2 | author = Christie Golden | publisher = Pocket Books | format = Paperback | published = December 2004 | reformat = Paperback | reprint = December 2010 | pages = 292 | ISBN = ISBN 1416500006 (reprint) ISBN 1451623338 | date = 2378| | altcover = 220px|German language cover image. }} :You may be looking for the comic "The Enemy of My Enemy". Introduction (blurb) The eagerly awaited continuation of ! Captain Chakotay and his sister, Sekaya, are being held captive beneath the surface of Loran II by a Changeling -- an outcast Founder masquerading as Chakotay's second-in-command, Andrew Ellis. To Chakotay's horror, the Changeling gives the two prisoners over to the infamous Cardassian scientist Crell Moset, who plans to use Chakotay's Sky Spirit-enhanced DNA to create a super species that will bring him the fame and acceptance he craves. Leaving Chakotay and Sekaya to their fate, the Changeling assumes Chakotay's image and infiltrates the Starship Voyager, putting the entire crew at risk. Dr. Jarem Kaz and Lieutenant Harry Kim, increasingly suspicious of their captain's odd behavior, turn to Admiral Janeway and Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris for help. As Paris races to save Voyager from catastrophe, the real Chakotay must undertake a "Spirit Walk" that could set him and his sister free -- or lead to their ultimate destruction.... Summary References Characters ''Voyager'' personnel :Karen Ashton • Astall • Lyssa Campbell • Chakotay/Stone Keeper • Kathryn Kaylar • Jarem Kaz • Harry Kim • Brendan Niemann • Tom Paris • Devi Patel • Akolo Tare • Vorik Other Starfleet personnel :The Doctor • Andrew Ellis • Kathryn Janeway • Kenneth Montgomery • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok Beverly Crusher • Jack Crusher • Owen Paris • Jean-Luc Picard • Skhaa Maquis Amgar • Gradak Kaz • Vallia Kaz • Kemi • Laskan • Ramma • Rekkan • Tixari Other characters :Alamys • "Arak Katal"/ • Blue Water Boy/Blue Water Dreamer • Wesley Crusher • Guillaume Fortier • Marius Fortier • Paul Fortier/Kaymar • Gura • Irene Hansen • Kai • Merin Kol • Kolopak • Lakuur • Mnok • Crell Moset • Sandrine • Sekaya/Daughter of the Forest • Seven of Nine Beratis • • Skrain Dukat • Elani • Deirdre Ellis • Aman Evek • Victor Frankenstein • Phillip Green • Adolf Hitler • • Kahless, son of Kahless • Kesla • Kodos • Kohlar • Kularg, son of Grav • Kaymar Moset • Odo • Opharix • Julia Paris • William Shakespeare • T'sart • Hent Tevren Starships and vehicles :Carrington (shuttlecraft) • Delta Flyer II • • ( ) • Vallia's Revenge • ( ) • Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Boreth • Earth (Sandrine's) • Loran II • Vaan Badlands • Bajor • Betazed • Central America • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Dorvan V • Gamma Quadrant • Kerovi • San Francisco • Santa Barbara • Tevlik's moon • University of Culat • Ysa Races and cultures :Cardassian • Changeling • Huanni • Human • Kerovian • Klingon • Trill • Vulcan Andorian • Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Jem'Hadar • Ktlonian • Parnasi • Sky Spirits • Vorta States and organizations :Federation Research Institute • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Cardassian Union • Dominion • Founders • Great Link • Maquis • Section 31 • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command Science and technology :akoonah • autopsy • biobed • biology • cell • Class M • cloaking device • combadge • communicator • computer • DNA • Emergency Medical Hologram • • exobiology • forcefield • fostossa virus • genetic engineering • hologram • hypospray • infrared • isoboromine • laser scalpel • lung • medical tricorder • medicine • medkit • The Missing Link • morphogenic virus • nadion radiation • padd • phaser • phaser rifle • physics • polyferrinide • quantum physics • quantum stasis field • replicator • shields • spleen • stasis chamber • telekinesis • telepathy • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • Umari flu • universal translator • warp core breach • weather control system Ranks and titles :admiral • agent • • ambassador • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • Clan Leader • cleric • colonel commander • counselor • Director of Covert Ops • doctor • Emperor of the Klingon Empire • ensign • first officer • flight controller • gul • librarian • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • musician • operations officer • pilgrim • priest • science officer • scientist • security chief • security officer • spiritual adviser • sul • tactical officer • vice admiral • waiter Other references :18th century • 2371 • The Adventures of Captain Proton • arachnid • avian • away team • aura • bat'leth • Battle of Betazed • Beauty and the Beast • Black Jaguar • bone • book • Cardassian opera • chamozi • champagne • cheese • chimpanzee • Clarke's three laws • coffee • coffee shop • colony • coyote • crackers • democracy • diplomacy • eye mask • flute • gamma-shift • Hamlet • holographic program A-4 • humanoid • jatham • Kuvah'Magh • Legate's Crest of Valor • lilac • Mermaid • mind meld • minuet • mugato • oatmeal • Occupation of Bajor • orangutan • orchid • paagrat • pine • planet • pool • primate • Priority gamma one • raspberry ice cream • ribs • risotto • Royal Protocol • scalpel • science • scroll • Scrolls of Ghargh • seklaar • shore leave • • Skakarian tuber • snake • Solid • spirit walk • steak • targ • ulyu • vegetarian • Vulcan lyre • Vulcan mocha • wolf Appendices Related stories Images enemyofMyEnemy.jpg|Original cover. der Feind meines Feindes.jpg|German cover. geistreise.jpg|German two-part cover art. voyager Geistreise.jpg|USS Voyager. tomParis.jpg|Tom Paris. harry Kim 2378.jpg|Harry Kim. loranII.jpg|Loran II. crellMoset.jpg|Crell Moset. Connections | after1=Cohesion| typea=novel | author=Christie Golden | formata=novel | beforea= | aftera=Most recent novel | prevpocket= | nextpocket=Captain's Peril | }} External links * category:VOY novels